spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonrend
(Spell) (JOOR) (ZAH) (FRUL) |Sound = Dragonrend.ogg }} Dragonrend is a dragon shout in . The shout forces a dragon to land and experience the concept of mortality. Once obtained, it can make all dragon fights significantly easier without waiting for the dragon to reach 50% health before automatically landing. All three words of the shout are obtained during Alduin's Bane: however, it is not required to use all three words. Background During the great Dragon War in ages past, the Dragonrend shout was crafted by the first mortal Tongues—those who had learned the use of Thu'um from Paarthurnax—to be used as a powerful weapon against dragons. Atop the Throat of the World, these Tongues used the shout to strike out at Alduin, forcing the World-Eater to land and confront Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old. The ensuing battle allowed the heroes to use an Elder Scroll to cast Alduin adrift on the tides of time in the hopes that he would be forever defeated. Sending Alduin through time resulted in a Time Wound being created. This event is viewed by the Dragonborn upon opening the Elder Scroll in the time wound. The words to Dragonrend are learned and unlocked when the heroes use the shout on Alduin for the first time. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt is killed while valiantly striking Alduin head on. Usage Dragonrend works by forcing the targeted dragon to understand the meaning of mortality — something so utterly incomprehensible to an immortal dragon that the knowledge tears at their very soul, breaking their concentration enough so they cannot focus on flying. When used on a dragon, the dragon finds a place to land, upon which it remains temporarily grounded. Dragonrend can also be used to interrupt the Shouts of a dragon, such as Fire Breath. A dragon can be kept on the ground permanently if the shout is used repeatedly. This shout is known as "Alduin's Bane" with good reason: when fighting Alduin on the Throat of the World and during the final battle in Sovngarde, Dragonrend is the only way to render the World-Eater vulnerable to the Dragonborn's attacks When used on objects such as bowls and plates, it functions like a weaker version of Unrelenting Force, scattering the objects. This effect is most noticeable at the banquet table in the Palace of the Kings. Trivia *It is one of the only two shouts created by Men, along with Dragon Aspect. *This shout doesn't require Dragon Souls to unlock, unlike other shouts. *Along with Throw Voice, this is one of a few shouts that all three words are learned all at once. It is also one of the few shouts that the Dragonborn can learn by listening alone, as most are learned by looking at their inscriptions. *If used on Alduin at the battle on the Throat of the World, Alduin will say "You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal!" Bugs *May only function on dragons that have detected the Dragonborn.needed *If there isn't enough room, the Dragon will not land and will instead fly off to land out of combat distance. Appearances * de:Drachenfall es:Desgarro de dragones fr:Fendragon nl:Drakenklief ru:Драконобой